


Lineage

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Finn/Rey, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, No reylo, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Past Relationship(s), Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET.Rey discovers her lineage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars, Disney, or Lucasfilm. If I did, this would be a reality, but instead it's a nerdy girl's fanfic.**

Rey struck a hard stare at Kylo Ren. He had just killed Snoke, yet he didn't want to save the ship that Leia, his own mother was on.

"Do you know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. Say it."

"They were nobody," she replied, fighting back tears.

"They were filthy junk traders," he snarled. "Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert. You come from nothing. You're nothing… But not to me."

"Join me, Rey. You will rule the Galaxy by my side."

"Don't do this, Ben." She said softly, almost a whisper.

* * *

  
Luke's force projection had came, stalled Kylo long enough for everyone to escape, and the Resistance had now escaped.

Leia sat next to Rey, silently digesting all that's just recently happened. Suddenly, she felt a tremor in the force, but not an upsetting one.

It was simply peaceful.

Before she could say anything, Rey said it first. "Luke is gone...but he's at peace."

Leia merely nodded, willing herself not to be upset.

Later that night, Leia was almost asleep when she saw a blue, glowing light. Immediately realizing it was a force ghost, Leia sat up. "Luke?" She half-whispered.

Luke smiled, now young again, with a blue aura around him.

He sat at the edge of her bed, a now serious look replacing his smile. "Leia, I-I'm sorry about Ben."

Leia merely smiled. "It's alright Luke, it's not your fault."

"But it is," he persisted.

"Listen, Luke. Snoke got to him, and he accepted it. Neither of us could have predicted what happened." She said with a sad smile.

The two twins sat in silence, feeding off of the comfort of each other's presences.

"I never got the chance to tell Rey-I didn't even realize...she was my daughter."

Leia swallowed. "What really did happen, Luke?"

Luke let out a long, heavy sigh.

"I thought she had died at the Jedi temple with her mother,"

"Go on," Leia pressed.

Luke cleared his throat. "I used the force to look for Rey and her mother. My wife was dead on Corellia, and Rey was at an...orphanage not to far away..." He finally admitted.

Leia stayed silent, so Luke spoke up.

"I thought it was best for her to stay. If I took her, I'd only put her in danger. I watched her through the force every day. Finally, some people picked her up, and I stopped having visions of her. I couldn't even use the force to see her anymore, I still don't understand how. I assumed the force was protecting me, somehow. I figured she was happy."

"It's okay, Luke." Replied Leia.

"I'm going to let you sleep now, Leia. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Luke," She replied, although she wasn't tired at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok IM SORRY but rose tico is EXTREMELY minor in this story, shes literally has like two lines maybe.

An angry man yelled at another man. He was slightly younger than the other man, and he had hateful, yellow eyes.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

_Palpatine? Jedi taking over? What the kriff is happening?_

Rey got a closer look (from a safe distance). She could hear them much better.

She wondered if the men saw her.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

The man looked visibly upset from the younger one saying those words.

"Well, then you are lost!" He shouted.

The man jumped and flipped onto the platform the older man was standing on. The fighting continued and Rey watched in awe, until the older man jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river.

Visibly angered, he yelled at the other man.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!"

The younger man (Anakin, apparently) yelled back, "You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it," The man warned.

He jumped with a ferocious war cry, aiming his lightsaber at the older man. Yet the older man, suddenly swinging his lightsaber, cuts the young man at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Anakin tumbled down to the ground and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava.

Rey watched, frozen in place. She was horrified. It appeared to be a Jedi and a Sith fighting.

_But the Jedi are extinct, and Kylo Ren is the only Sith now that Snoke is dead._

The man struggled to pull himself up the embankment with only one hand.

The older man was now extremely upset and had tears rolling down his face. "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!"

_The force...the Jedi...the Sith..._

_What does this dream even mean?_

The older man picked up the younger one's lightsaber and begins to walk away. He stopped and looked back, as if wishing for the other man to come to his senses.

"I hate you!" The younger man screamed.

Still with tears pouring down his face, the older man replied, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you."

Suddenly the young man burst into flames and started to scream in agony.

Rey looked on, shocked as the older man simply walked away to his ship.

* * *

Rey awoke drenched in sweat, hot tears pouring down her face, gasping for air.

It was no more than a minute later when Leia came bursting in the room.

"Rey! Are you alright?" Leia asked, worriedly.

Rey, her  _niece,_ needed comfort right now.

Rey nodded. "It was just a dream..." she half-whispered.

_An extremely frightening, vivid, terrible dream._ Rey added silently.

Leia heard Rey's thoughts, she could vividly see what Rey saw.

And this made Leia more than uncomfortable.

Mainly because Ben had nightmares just like this.

* * *

Rey sat at a dining table with Finn, Poe, and Rose, picking at her food.

Finn noticed this right away.

"Rey, are you okay?"

Rey mumbled a yes and continued picking at her food.

"Is she always this quiet?" Rose whispered to Poe.

Poe simply shrugged.

In an effort to lighten the mood, Finn started to speak.

"So, did you hear they've chosen a new base?"

This piqued Rose and Poe's attention, but Rey was barely listening.

"Yup. Esfandia." Finn said, handing Poe a datapad with information on the planet.

* * *

_Esfandia:_

_0 Moons_

_0 Suns_

_Climate:_

_Cold days, sub-zero evenings._

_Inhabinants:_

_Small reptilian creatures, no evidence of Humanoids._

_Land:_

_Dry, barren land, many caves and other rock formations._

* * *

"This is all we have on the planet?" Poe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finn shrugged. "I guess so."

Rose sighed. "It's going to be pretty hard living there. Especially considering the evenings are "sub-zero". "

Poe turned his attention towards Rey. "Rey, that's gonna be the coldest temperature you've ever been in, right?"

"Mhm." Mumbled Rey.

Poe, deciding he had his fair share of awkwardness, decided to make an excuse to go away.

"Ah. Well...I'm, uh, I'm going to go, um...repair BB8! Yeah. See you around, guys."

Poe said, and quickly ran away.

Rose, thinking Finn could possibly get Rey to talk about whatever problem she had, decided to go away too.

"Well, um, Finn, I have to...um...do that thing I need to do...so...bye!"

Rose quickly got out of the area as well.

Finn was concerned about Rey. What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay, Rey?"

Rey rolled her eyes.

"I said I'm fine." Rey said, getting out of her seat and walking away.

* * *

Rey laid in her bed. She was desperately trying to regain the sleep she lost, but found herself unable to.

_"Rey,"_  Said an accented male voice.

Rey shot up in bed.

_I'm just imagining this...I'm just tired..._  Rey thought.

The voice continued.

_"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need to talk to you."_


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Rey was silent.

_"Don't be alarmed. Relax."_

There was a long pause.

"I've heard your voice before." Declared Rey.

_"Perhaps,"_  Obi-Wan said, rather ominously.

Rey felt thousands of voices were whispering to her.

Threatening her.

Wanting her to kill  _everyone._

"Who's whispering to me?" Rey blurted out, sounding frightened.

_"Many people, young Rey. You're a prime target. You have the power and anger of an Sk-"_ The voice said, stopping abruptly.

"Who's anger do I have?!" Rey demanded, her arms crossed.

_"You just proved my point,"_ Obi-Wan said with a slight chuckle.

Rey took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Who's anger do I have?" She asked, her tone much softer.

_"It would be rather foolish of me to tell you,"_ Muttered Obi-Wan.

_"It-It's not my place to tell you, anyway..."_ He added, softly.

But Rey heard an un-shielded thought.

_These people have suffered too much...and it's my fault._

Rey gulped but said nothing in regards to those thoughts.

_All my fault..._

Rey bit her lip. "Well, Mister Kenobi, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

_"Oh, of course. Thank you for reminding me, young one."_

_"Well, what I meant to tell you, is that you need a teacher. Someone to teach you the Jedi arts, to defend yourself the next time you see Kylo."_

_"There still is someone out there, Rey."_

"Leia..." Rey whispered.

" _Correct, young Sk-, Ahem, Rey."_

"Should I just, ask her to teach me? Or- um, what should I do?" Rey questioned.

_"It's up to you."_ Replied Obi-Wan.

"Wait a minute...you...you were in my dream...in the lightsaber fight. The lava planet..." Rey whispered.

_"Well...indeed I was."_

"How?! How could you just  _leave_  someone you love behind?!" Rey asked icily.

_"I had no choice. That man... he was Darth Vader."_

There was a long, tense silence.

" _Luke wants to talk to you,"_ Obi-Wan said, and with that, Rey sensed he was gone.

And then she saw Luke's ghost form.

He appeared much younger, had no beard, and both of his hands.

He smiled a little. "Good afternoon,"

Rey smiled back. "Master Skywalker."

Luke's smile suddenly faded. "I want to tell you something."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

Luke seemed unsure as if he were debating with himself.

"I knew your mother." He said simply.

"Really? Tell me, what she was like?" Rey asked expectantly.

Luke bit his lip, full of uncertainty.

"She looked a lot like you," Luke said with a slight smile.

Rey grinned. "What else?"

But Luke appeared dazed and he stared at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Master Skywalker?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Luke." She approached him with a serious look on his face._

_Luke glanced up from his datapad. She was visibly upset._

_He stood up and slowly started to walk towards her. Through the force, it appeared nothing was wrong, physically at least._

_Emotionally, not so much..._

_"Are you okay?" Luke asked warily._

_"No." She replied._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She bit her lip._ _"I think..."_

_"...I think I'm pregnant."_

_Luke smiled._

_"That's...that's great, honey."_

* * *

Master Skywalker?"

Luke was gone. He had simply vanished.

Feeling somewhat rejected, Rey went to find Leia.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_"I love you."_

_Luke_  cradled _her as she wept._

_"I love you too."_

_There was a long pause as the couple simply fed off the comfort of one another._

_She finally broke the silence; her hazel eyes sparkled with tears._

_"What are we going to do?"_

_He gave her a small smile._

_"We can always try again..."_

_She sighed sadly._

_"But it can never be **really**  replaced."_

_Her words caused such turmoil in him._

_"I know."_

* * *

"General Leia?" Rey asked, knocking on her open door.

Leia was huddled in a corner, in a meditative state.

' _I've got to go, Luke, She needs me.'_ Leia told Luke, bringing herself back to the physical world.

"Rey, honey, come in," Leia said with a smile.

"What do you need?" Leia asked.

Rey could feel Luke watching her.

"I..." Rey stumbled. "I..., nevermind. Sorry to ruin your meditation."

Leia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay, then," Leia said. "And don't worry, I was almost done," Leia added with a smile.

Rey gave a half-hearted smile, then left.

* * *

"So you just  _ **gave up**?_" Finn asked in disbelief, rummaging through the cabinets of the Millenium Falcon.

Rey sighed. "It's just so complicated."

"Complicated, shmomplicated." Finn teased.

Rey laughed a little. "Hey now,"

"I'm serious, Rey," Finn said, sitting down. "Let's say I was...um, I dunno, Mace Windu's nephew, and I had the force."

Rey laughed. "Yeah, and I'm Jar Jar Binks' niece."

Finn chuckled. "Okay, okay. But let's just say I had the force. I would go over and take on the first order myself." Finn said, taking a sip of an unidentified (probably alcoholic) drink.

"It's not that simple, Finn." Rey lamented.

"I know, I was just trying to cheer you up," Finn said with a hint of merriment in his voice.

Rey smiled. "And I appreciate that.

If Finn was a few shades lighter, he would have been noticeably blushing.

"You know, Rey, I was just thinking..." Finn said, leaning closer to Rey.

"...Yes, Finn?" Rey asked.

"I-... Do you-... When the war is over, what do you wanna...do with your life?" Finn asked.

Rey thought for a moment. "Hopefully, restart the Jedi order."

Finn smiled. "I've always wanted to, y'know, settle down maybe. Y'know? I don't- I mean- You-"

Rey smiled. "That's- that's nice. Anyone in mind?"

"I might- maybe," Finn said awkwardly.

"Finn, I..." Rey trailed off, leaning closer.

"I'm sorry, I can't-... I can't do this right now, Finn. I've- I've got Jedi training, and I-... I just- I'm so sorry." Rey faltered, burying her face in her hands.

"Rey, I-" Finn began, but Rey was already getting up and walking away.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Rey said, and with that, she was gone.

* * *

Rey sat in bed. She wanted to go to sleep, but simply couldn't.

If she focused enough, she could hear a conversation going on in the force.

' _She needs to let herself relax a bit.'_

_'I disagree. The Rebels are about to make a base on Esfandia, she needs to be prepared, the first order could track them at any minute.'_

_'True, but did you see the way she rejected that poor guy?'_

_'I like the way she acts. She should be focusing on her Jedi career.'_

_'There's no time for romance. We're at war!'_

_'Oh, C'mon, she's just a kid.'_

_'Sometimes we need to grow up a little faster.'_

_'I believe young Rey is at an important moment in her Jedi career, she musn't let other things distract her.'_

_'Besides, she's just as powerful as her f-'_

The conversation fizzled out as she heard a loud banging sound.

Then, an alarm.


	5. Chapter 5

_How did the Galaxy come to this?_

_How did a heroic Jedi, the Hero Without Fear- turn into one of the firecest Sith The Galaxy has ever had the displeasure of knowing?_

_Anakin's betrayal- That day, a master was betrayed by his brother, a wife was betrayed by her husband, a knight, betrayed by himself, and thousands of Jedi betrayed by troops who had fought by them through all trials of the galaxy._

_That night, the sky was truly dark, for there was no hope in the hearts of even the most hopeful- only betrayal, the proof of which could be seen in all parts of the galaxy, with bodies of the indestructible Jedi all over the ground._

_When the moment came, no one seemed to shudder from destroying every friendship, every bond that years of trust and understanding had forged._

_But one might think- was it truly so?_

_Are love and trust such fragile things that they might be broken on the order and command of a heartless?_

_No, this went much deeper. The Jedi- with despair and pain in their eyes upon seeing friends become foes in the briefest of moments- fell to the ground, shot by those very same allies._

_But behind the seeming villainy of the clones, raged the undying loyalty for those they served- and loved._

_But alas- it was a fateful night. And no goodwill could prevent the murky event that threatened the very existence of hope._

_For once, perhaps, one could say- there was hope._

_But that night, who could have known?_

_There was only darkness._

_That night, even the stars were afraid to shine their light on the lost souls..._

* * *

" **Attention crew, the First Order has found our ship. Prepare for lightspeed to Esfandia, and may the Force be with us all.** " was all that was said.

Rey entered the main hallway to find people scattering about.

" **Attention crew, entering lightspeed in Three..."**

**"Two..."**

**"One."  
**

* * *

_"I will come back and free you, Mom."_

_"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom, I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I won't fail again."_

_"This is the best moment of my life."_

_"You turned her against me!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I...I couldn't have...she was alive, I felt it!"_

_"I have... a son. He will be mine. It will all be mine."_

_"No, I am your father."_

_"That name no longer has any meaning for me."_

_"It is...too late for me, son."_

_"Nothing can stop that now. You were right, Luke, you were right about me. Tell your sister,...you were right."_

_Darth Vader died, only moments before Palpatine._

_Only Anakin Skywalker remained, to become one with the force._

* * *

"Rey? You OK?" A voice interrupted her cloudy mind.

"I'm fine, I just-" She started, shaking the cobwebs out of her head.

"...saw something..." She finished.

But whoever was talking to her was already gone.

* * *

Once they landed on Esfandia, a few Resistance members were already there.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Inferno Squad leader and my trusted friend, Commander Shriv Suurgav," Leia said proudly.

"Greetings," Shriv said. "Now, although Inferno Squad isn't what it used to be, I'm still confident that we will prevail."

Leia whispered something to the Duros.

"Oh, and I'm told that all Higher-Ups will be meeting in the upstairs room."

Everyone then separated, finding things, repairing things, and everything you would need to repair a 30 year old base.

Rey, however, was having a hard time.

* * *

_"Mama!" A little brunette girl yelled, hugging her mother happily._

_"Hi, sweetheart! Did you have fun with Daddy?"_

_The little girl nodded. "We was playing!"_

_"That's great, sweetie. Did you eat your dinner?"_

_The little girl shook her head. "We waitin'."_

_The Mother smiled. "You waited for me."_

_The girl nodded again._

_"Hon, why don't you go play? I have to talk to Daddy."_

_"'Kay!" the girl said happily._

_The little girl toddled away, not realizing that her parents were having a serious discussion._

* * *

"Stop it," Rey whispered.

She had seen that scene about a thousand times, and yet she still couldn't make out her Mother's face.

She  _knew_  her Father was staring out the window, and her Mother had told him something serious.

' _Okay, breathe. Look closely at her face again,_ ' Rey had whispered to herself.

* * *

_She had brown hair, and brown-ish eyes._

_Her hair, long and thick, was in a bun._

_She was wearing red lipstick._

* * *

Then, the image faded.

Rey sighed, hopelessly.

She could remember her adopted parents.

They weren't bad parents  _per say_ , they just weren't especially...attentive.

And then they sold her for drinking money.

Rey shuddered at the thought of her adoptive Mother telling her, " _We'll be back soon, Rey, don't worry._ "

How long she had believed that!

If she wasn't a naive child, she would have realized they had no intentions of ever coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I originally started writing this after I saw TFA, the original working title for this was Bloodline. But there's already a real-life book called bloodline. Well, I kinda abandoned this story and whenever I saw The (underwhelming) Last Jedi, I was inspired to rewrite this story.


End file.
